This disclosure relates to a process for filling finely divided powder into a plurality of microdepressions in the surface of a flexible web, as well as a method of manufacturing an elongate carrier with microdepressions containing finely divided powder. The filled web and/or elongate carrier can conveniently be used in the administration of biologically active substances, in particular medicaments by inhalation.